dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Dragon
The path of the shadow dragon leads to the greatest power the universe has ever known.....in theory. An omega dragon comes to be when a shadow dragon gains the other six dragonballs in the set his original dragonball comes from. Only dragons of the shadow dragon path can take this destiny, and only once they have the remaining six dragonballs. The dragonballs personified (level 31): You gain another dragon power and dragon soul from the shadow dragon path. Roll randomly to determine both. If you get the same result as you previously had, roll again. You gain another +2 to all stats. Despite absorbing more dragonballs, you still only die if you lose your original dragonball. Negative Karma (level 35): For every wish made on the set of dragonballs you've chosen to absorb, your Ki attacks deal an additional tier damage. Omega (level 39): Once per day, when you begin dying, you may expend 3 action points to return to full health. This causes your negative karma ability to stop functioning. Omega Dragon powers Level 31 At-will powers Whirlwind Spin At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Wind Standard Action Burst 1 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 4k+speed damage. Struck creatures are shoved out of the burst. Omega slam At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p+strength damage. Level 31 Encounter powers Dragon thunder Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: One enemy Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k+spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than the opponents body, they are stunned (save ends) Dragon Spiral Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 1 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 5p+strength damage. Level 34 Utility powers Focal point Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power-up Effect: Your next ki attack ignores DR Northern Wind Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Ice Minor Action Cone 3 Effect: Your breathe freezes the ground in the cone. Enemies caught in the zone are immobilized (save ends). The area becomes difficult terrain. Level 36 Daily powers Nova Star Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Wide beam 18 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 6k+spirit damage. Struck enemies are set ablaze, suffering ongoing 5 for tier rounds. Miss: Half damage, and you regain a power surge Dragon breaker Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy in range. Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6p+strength damage. This attack deals it's total damage against armor, if the armor is destroyed you deal an additional die to the wearer. Miss: Half damage, this total is still dealt to armor, no additional die for breaking the armor, though. Level 40 Daily power Negative Karma Ball Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Burst 6 Target: One enemy within 18, All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Resolve Hit: 9k+spirit damage. Creatures with 45% or more karma take 2/3rds the damage again as additional damage. If this power kills such a creature, you may spend a healing surge. Miss: 5k + 25 damage, +2 damage for every 45% or more karma creature in range. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Dragons